


Psycho

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 110





	1. 就像月亮拥抱着河流

1\. 就像月亮拥抱着河流

坐在餐桌椅子上的康涩琪总是喜欢把脚收到椅垫上缩成一颗球，头上长发也结成一颗圆球晃，手边摆著一包洋芋片，捻著油腻腻的洋芋片却还想碰手机，食指和大拇指拖出后塞进嘴里，中指又去按手机。她细长的单眼皮眼睛在侧边显得像是满月过后的缺圆，还有睫毛如风般缠绕着深色的瞳孔、用眼皮像乌云偶尔遮挡天空。  
裴珠泫站在客厅，手里还端着一杯热水。刚刚丟了一包伯爵茶茶包进去，深褐色茶还在棉布之间一丝丝渗透，杯底的清澈渐渐绕着绕着转深。她将杯口凑近鼻尖，浓厚的佛手柑和茶香已经满足鼻腔，可是喝进嘴里却还是只有过滤水的无味。  
不知道康涩琪手边那杯低脂牛奶味道如何。不知道洋芋片配牛奶会不会让人肚子发疼，让油脂侵占细胞的缝隙。可是康涩琪不会的，她想，涩琪总是把身体里的每一分能量都在运作时表现出来──无论是工作时的精鍊率性舞蹈，还是傻呼呼地跑过整个客厅第一个占据餐具。康涩琪把人的两面性体现在一个身体上，可是谁知道呢？人不只是可能有著极端的两个面向，中间千千万万的面孔都还在心底沉睡着。  
涩琪心里是不是还藏着另一个模样呢。跳舞时踩在椅子上扭过脸时那般兇恶吃人的姿态似乎会在某个时刻出现，她会用叛逆的心思去傻气的笑出声。又或者那著名的笑容憨厚老实，却用她的练舞后发烫的手开始从一个人的腰际摸到胸口，去掏出谁的心脏，聆听无数的秘密之后酝酿成无声而完整的世界观。  
明明手上的热茶已经泡得颜色深不见底，佛手柑也占据所有嗅觉，裴珠泫还是觉得舌尖隔着流转的空调常到一丝诡异的人工香料味，还有属于人手上的莫名苦咸味。桌前的康涩琪正意犹未尽地舔著手指头，偏过头对上视线的眼睛里充满着困惑，嘴唇却还是无声的吸吮辣粉残余的咸味。  
端着热茶缓步上前，走到茶几边抽了一张卫生纸，走到康涩琪身边把上唇的牛奶渍擦掉。温柔却不甚小力的动作让康涩琪微微瞇起眼，甚至眉毛还皱了一下，好似好整以暇的面具瞬间掉漆多了几分不乐意和被挑衅的焦躁。但她瞬间的温顺又掩盖住所有情绪，甚至，裴珠泫想，笑得傻兮兮到底是真的开心还是伪装呢？  
把茶杯凑到康涩琪的嘴边，空出来的手又去拿康涩琪桌上的牛奶。一手餵饮著，一手啜饮著，康涩琪被强迫喝得有点勉强。茶水还冒著烟，杯口甚至也是烫的，她伸长脖子歪著头尝试入口，裴珠泫却一口冰冷的牛奶柔软的滚在嘴里，好像躲在云端上神祉嘲笑无措追逐的傻瓜一样。  
突然腰间摸上莫名腻人的触感，吞下去的牛奶用冰冷饮起背脊一阵凉意往下，属于体温的暖度却从T-shirt下的皮肤往上跑。她被只有一个硬币不到的施力往前轻轻一推就踉跄，瞬间茶水差点就往康涩琪脸上倒。  
可是康涩琪已经推开茶杯甚至余裕的替她扶好，她一双眼睛仰望，澄澈的眨了又眨，油腻的手指也已经从衣物下滑出。好像是月光投射的光芒正在河流上波光粼粼，她的背脊正被河流穿过流过，不适的享受著被猜测心思的质疑，相互虚无的拥抱着又各怀鬼胎。  
她们都是有二向性的人，甚至更多不同的层面都藏在心里，而十年相处又怎么会不知道对方的特质，她们连彼此狼狈的形式都能模仿出来。当她们互相接近互相想摸清底细，就像是一台列车逆向开进另外一条线路的轨道，不是撞车爆炸，就是走入新宇宙中好奇游走的美好。  
「好喝吗？」  
康涩琪的视线落在茶杯上，似是不解的歪头点了下，又仰头一笑，伸手拿过杯子。  
「再给我喝一口吧，刚刚没嚐出味道。」

瞧，新世界总是让人欲罢不能，又恐惧又饶富兴味、有趣至极。


	2. 我怎能放开对我微笑的妳

2\. 我怎能放开对我微笑的妳

工作结束回家刚换下一身衣服喘个气，康涩琪无奈接过孙承完从她自己房间里拎出来的那包外文包装洋芋片。明明孙承完她自己都不吃，却又很喜欢把零食塞给自己。  
「想吃胖我吗？」康涩琪装做没好气地吐槽。  
对玩笑话一点也不上心，孙承完甚至还坐在床边翘著脚笑望她，说：「吃胖吧吃胖吧。」  
「说什么啊妳。」  
康涩琪有些警告意味的拍了下她的背，手贼转而去戳她的腋下。「哎！妳们最近是在干什么......这恶趣味真的很难去解释欸。」说完甚至有点不高兴地往旁边挪了又挪，最后已经整个人靠著墙，像是往常想逃离奇怪的玩笑的防御。  
「別这样嘛。」  
倒也不是真的怕孙承完生气，要惹孙承完生气太难了，甚至比逗她开心还要困难。只是康涩琪不喜欢看比自己要娇小一点的同龄女孩缩在那，她喜欢孙承完伸展手脚的姿态，喜欢她咯咯笑着手脚又踢又打，瘦削的腰身扭著蹭著把床单弄得又皱又乱，还有她最喜欢她嘴巴里声带振动发出的尖叫和笑到顺不过气的轻喘。  
不由自主脑门一热，原本想安抚拍拍孙承完的背的手定格在颈后的位置。她楞得走神，直到孙承完语气犹豫而不适地发话：「手不要一直放那边，很不舒服。」  
回神后狼狈的收手。指尖离开时却无意间触碰到孙承完后颈一片鸡皮疙瘩和莫名泛红的燥热。面对有点阴郁责怪的孙承完，讨好的蹲下身用跳的跳到对方眼前，又乖巧的双手一翻手心向上呈在她眼前。  
连问都没问，孙承完轻轻一哼：「妳以为打妳手心就没事了？」  
笑得更讨好几分，「那这样呢？」张开手臂做出拥抱的动作，康涩琪甚至还在原地多跳了两下。别扭又脚酸的姿势像是只张开翅膀却在地面跳舞的鸟，她觉得傻，孙承完眼底下瞬间闪过的促狭笑意肯定也这么觉得，但傻又怎么样呢？对方会买单就好。  
「妳到底是在......。」  
孙承完话讲到一半就笑出来，果不其然，她还是那么宽容、那么自然地又把暴雨扫空成为宁静。蹦跳的动作停下，手却还是张开环抱着突然恬淡的空气。刚才的耍宝突然变成愚昧的把戏，一触即发的战线突然又熄灭竟然让康涩琪开始躁动  
如果不要这么宁静，  
如果讨厌这么宁静，  
如果终结这么宁静的孙承完，

如果她就要看到大喜大悲的失控。  
  
瞬间扑上去的拥抱中，视线里康涩琪看见孙承完猛然瞪大眼睛，一点都不像平常美式反应好笑，不敢置信跟瞬间的无措全写在脸上。康涩琪心想自己真的难搞至极，又要欢乐又要恐惧，可是下一秒她跨坐在孙承完的身上开始挠她痒，又把方才的纠结给丟在脑后。  
「妳干嘛？康涩琪！啊真的是我头发才刚梳好妳到底是想怎样？啊！」  
孙承完瞬间坐起身的反击让她俩滚成一团，又笑又尖叫，康涩琪无暇理会被自己一脚踹下床的洋芋片，又好笑地拍拍孙承完的腋下，再度被推倒在床上被挠痒。孙承完疯起来也不是闹着玩，方才脑海里的动作她全都不美好的品尝过一遍，拍打、扭脸、踢腿跟推挤都名列动作之中。  
平常她的运动强度都大于孙承完，却在混乱炫目的日光灯和满嘴的头发之下开始求饶。「停了！停了！承完我输了我输了！」  
歪著身半伏在上方原先正要进行攻势的孙承完闻言立刻停下动作。这就是孙承完最厉害的地方，现实中她才是真的收手好整以暇的赢家，好像每一刻都克制自己的情绪，要喜悅要悲伤都是她自己说得算，就连失控的闹剧都是在她瞬间淡定的表情下嘎然而止。  
有些气息不稳的叹息中，孙承完那双总是温柔轻盈的眼眸往下俯视著她，嘴角泛起一抹浅笑，好像是从花丛中瞬间脱蛹起飞的蝴蝶，抓也抓不住，只能看到翅膀上浅浅蓝色的温柔。  
康涩琪忍不住拽紧不知何时捏在手中的衣角，她缓慢地伸出食指，指甲刮过孙承完的皮肤。孙承完闷闷一哼扭著腰偏身躲开，却笑得更深邃了几分。  
孙承完总是这样不由自主，又一定保持理性的克制，  
要人怎么能克制自己？  
她再度走神，像无数次被说是小呆子一样的思绪远走，走得好远好远，远到当孙承完离开房间时，地上的洋芋片好像都在嘲笑她被说无数次可爱的笑容多么讽刺虚伪。

我竟然控制得住我自己。


	3. 如此美丽又悲伤的我们

3\. 如此美丽又悲伤的我们

孙承完没有想到只是去洗手间一趟回房桌上会突然跑出一杯珍珠奶茶，拿在手里还是温热的。至於那包洋芋片她个人觉得也是来的莫名其妙，拿到眼前一看，一串英文写得天花乱坠。  
可是我不太能吃零食啊，她暗自抱怨，「谁买的......。」把洋芋片又放回桌上，再度捧起那杯奶茶，粗吸管戳开塑胶套时的摩擦声听来心痒，有点没耐心的把塑胶套塞进桌上的小垃圾桶，啪一下用力把吸管戳进杯口的塑胶膜。她用力一吸，糖分瞬间占据整个脑，好似皮质里放了烟花耳朵边还砰砰作响。这就有点太放纵了，一口就让水位硬生生少一截，她又心悅又心虚地把奶茶放到手边。在安静中张望，好像这样就能看出是谁把奶茶和零食投放在桌上。  
打开电脑回覆昨天夜里姊姊传的讯息，打开网页开始听歌。打字有了个节奏，就连搜索引擎都像是给了韵律，她查找新闻看得津津有味，嘴里还不断嚼著珍珠，越嚼越香。  
朴秀荣进门总是先探一颗头进来，孙承完抬眼看到一张装做无表情的脸悬在门缝倒不觉得突兀或失礼，毕竟她戴着降噪耳机肯定听不到敲门的叩叩声。  
「吓死我了。」说这种话语气如此淡定真的很不写实。孙承完暗自吐槽自己，边拿下耳机转身正对着她，问：「怎么了吗？」  
「没有啊，就想进来找妳。」说着很自然地拿起桌边的奶茶就吸，艷红的唇膏在浅色吸管上留下一圈红印。「喏，还妳，欧尼。」  
奶茶被过於随兴的塞回手里，孙承完眼睛下意识地往口红印处扫视一圈，视线往下盯着朴秀荣那双绿色毛拖鞋看，并把吸管放进嘴里，漫长而悠然的吸一大口储存在唇齿间，甜到牙龈都有点肉麻，却又为此著迷好似上天堂。吸管上的口红印被吃掉大半，她又忍不住多看圆柱的吸口一眼，低头又是一次猛吸。  
太沉溺在奶茶里差点忘记朴秀荣，看着朴秀荣静静凝视自己的沉凝表情，她不禁失笑，伸手往朴秀荣略嫌遥远的脸庞去，「这样皱眉头不好看。」  
「我皱眉头了吗。」  
「嗯。」  
朴秀荣顺着她的动作主动弯下身让她用指腹抹平皱纹。每次朴秀荣特別乖的时候孙承完总是会想到在多伦多时邻居家的大狗狗──无论外面的世界说朴秀荣多社会多霸气，她还是觉得有一个忠厚老实的孩子脚边打转，给个小点心就会笑、甚至还要给点小训练让她满足成就感。  
不过朴秀荣强调的独身主义是真实存在于世的，孙承完不想主动问她进房缘由，只说：「今天能喝到奶茶真的很开心呢，妳应该也要开心一点。」  
「这很甜。」虽然表情这么嫌弃，还是凑上前又喝了一口。  
「这不是我买的。」孙承完道，「不知道谁买来放在我桌上。」  
「妈妈不是都有教陌生的东西不能乱吃吗？」  
孙承完听了这话觉得好笑，「除了妳们，房子里哪里有別人？」  
「喔。」  
朴秀荣扁著嘴还是不置可否的态度，又开始东张西望打量房间。孙承完放下手边工作看着她好像在观察什么（也许大狗狗到新环境就是这样的，没养过狗的孙承完暗自定论），也没阻止，等到朴秀荣兴致缺缺的偏头回来时才说：「怎么？今天晚上想跟我交换房间吗？」  
眼神瞬间犀利的甩过来，「我不会放弃我的大床的，欧尼。」  
孙承完才不怕呢，翘著脚悠哉悠哉的摊手，「妳看起来很喜欢我房间啊。」  
原先反射性张嘴似是要回嘴，朴秀荣突然又紧闭嘴唇，晃晃脑袋后弯腰凑近萤幕，「妳在干什么？」  
稍微偏过身让朴秀荣可以凑近萤幕，「听音乐啊。」  
「好听吗？」  
音乐好听不好听用说的太难，孙承完直接将椅子分出一半给对方，亲手把耳机放到朴秀荣的双耳上。朴秀荣原本兴趣缺缺，戴上耳机之后突然背部挺直，睁大眼好像很惊奇似的。  
「欧尼妳这个耳机好棒喔，戴起来感觉好安静！」  
对啊，妳讲话声音也大了一倍。「棒吧？」  
「啊？」  
看起来是真的听不见。孙承完耸耸肩，拿过鼠标开始在网页上搜寻，点开最近自己偏爱的R&B新歌。她和朴秀荣对音乐的偏好不尽相同，也许该放她喜欢的皇后合唱团，但现在更想让她听自己喜欢的歌。比其他人瘦高的朴秀荣拱起身与她同高的时候试图找寻与她亲近的高度，委屈著身体只为了靠在自己肩膀上，如同她平常给予的偏爱和关心总是毫无掩饰、直闯心门而来。  
孙承完觉得好像有条绳子绑在自己的心尖，心跳一次就勒紧一回。她自己的确喜欢把心事绕在脑海里慢慢成形，又或者偶尔无法成形的时候找个人聊聊，聊出一个形状来，可能是找比自己年长的裴珠泫，又可能是与自己同龄的康涩琪。  
可是有些烦恼、有些困惑和犹豫并不能问出口，沉溺其中，装作毫无知觉。温水煮青蛙，最后谁也逃不出去，无论是看在眼里都不说的老实人，还是装做路过世界却一举一动都深意的骗子。  
「奶茶是妳买的吗？秀荣？」  
所谓没有快乐的曲调，圆滑的吉他谱奏蓝色的忧郁，音乐背景的大提琴掩盖过身边真正的声带振动。孙承完不知道朴秀荣音乐听到哪一段，只知道那双总是特意将温柔留给自己的视线正游离在不同的世界里。有声却无法传达的问句，憋著让自己困惑，问出口更怕是两败俱伤。  
所谓温文低调。原来就像钝刀戳肥皂泡，戳不破，又要为此神伤为此感到七彩的美好。


	4. 没有妳我竟然觉得好似不在人间

4\. 没有妳我竟然觉得好似不在人间

跟裴珠泫去逛街的时候，朴秀荣总忍不住去做一些可能让两个偶像明星曝光的危险事。她曾经在生鲜柜的尾端用旁边人都能听见的声音呼唤正在弯腰挑萝卜的「珠泫欧尼」，吓得裴珠泫整个人瞳孔仿佛星球爆炸，疯狂颤动又在无声之间爆发炫彩的烈火。  
即使在外胡闹的程度远胜老么金艺琳，裴珠泫还是会带着她去逛超市。这位年届三十的女人只是不需要购物时再来一个选择障碍者、或者是总想搬零食回家的熊、又或者是总是想买奇怪食物回家做料理的地狱掌门人。比起其他人她称职的多，冰箱里缺什么她讲得出来，要买或是不买又可以快速决定。她不太吵要买什么，更不会主动左右裴珠泫想添购的食材。相对而言裴珠泫也不会反对她放进车子里的东西，有点像是心照不宣地达成协议，各自安好的把心思丟进同一台推车。  
「要肉吗？」裴珠泫问，「今天晚上烤一点来吃？」  
才刚结束活动没多久，节制已经到了最极限，朴秀荣立刻点头中气十足地说：「要！」  
「妳小声一点，是要让大家都看过来吗？」  
「喔？珠泫欧尼！」  
裴珠泫立刻眼睛瞪大，有些粗野的怒火从牙缝里一个音节一个音节冒出来，「呀，妳想死是不是？」  
原本还想回句话，可是切割肉品的服务员已经迎出来，朴秀荣赶紧推她示意前方。只见裴珠泫原本已经扭曲的怒火瞬间又变成贤淑温顺的平静，朴秀荣別开脸，自顾自地留下一句「我去四处走走」随即转往附近的冰箱柜前乱晃。冰柜里的冷冻食品她看了几回，有些冷冻的辣炒年糕、义大利面，她想起孙承完亲手做的奶油醬，还有裴珠泫拿大邱老家的辣醬拌出的年糕，这些已经被冰藏的食物了无新意，兴致缺缺的努嘴表示嫌弃，又踱回裴珠泫身边老实站著。  
裴珠泫连看都没看她，眼睛还盯着正在将五花肉切块的服务人员，开口却是：「想吃什么了吗？」  
既然被猜到就不需要去伪装，「年糕。」  
右边眉毛又跳起来，听到自己也喜欢的食物让裴珠泫微微偏过头，「妳是说等下回去路上那间吗？」  
「我是说妳做的。」  
原本好像很有兴趣的表情又稍微低调了点，「上次带回来的醬用完了。」  
「超市买得到吗？」  
「找找，不一定有，也许只有大邱的超市有。」  
「那我搭KTX去大邱。」  
「疯了吧？」  
朴秀荣并肩站在原地看着刀子下的那条猪肉渐渐成块，「五花肉欧尼打算怎么料理？」  
考虑几秒，裴珠泫歪头问：「用煎的？」  
「好喔。」  
「有什么想法吗？」  
她摇摇头，不是自己下厨就不该要求太多，「只是好奇。」  
「妳可以来帮个忙，醃肉之类的。」  
「那就让涩琪欧尼洗碗。」  
「这个我就不知道妳们要怎么分配了。」裴珠泫无所谓的耸肩，接过装袋的五花肉，有礼的跟对方道了个谢，推车里便除了蔬果还多上一包肉。朴秀荣从裴珠泫的肩膀后往前望，暗暗猜想今天晚上她会煮些什么。  
她们在货架前穿梭，包括醬料区。裴珠泫站定醬料区集中的那一大柜辣醬前，仰著头瞇眼试图看清三层之上的那瓶玻璃罐是否就是来自家乡老厂牌的味道。朴秀荣连脚都不用踮，伸手可及的高度取下她目光定格的罐子。  
「好像是这个。」  
想不到裴珠泫只看了一眼包装，连接都没接过去，冷声说：「不是。」  
「嗯？可是这标签有红色的房子，妳看，大邱特制。」  
「这边这一整排都是红色的。」说完还有点挑衅的瞪了她一眼，又笑：「妳还是只负责吃就好，放回去吧。」  
被这么瞟，一肚子的火竟没能压下来，她是年幼者自然不能逆着姐姐，但她却把醬塞回车子里，「就买这个。」  
「我就说不是这个了。」裴珠泫立刻从推车里把那罐无辜的醬拿出，递过来示意她放回架子上。  
「手疼，欧尼自己放。」  
「妳......。」眼珠子一瞬间瞪大，可是瞬间冷下来的表情又格外淡定。被不甚温柔的推开到一边，就这么看裴珠泫準备踮脚準备物归原位。可是裴珠泫守伸长之后，那小小的手掌已经腾不出力气把罐子推回架上，踮脚的动作也看起来格外别扭。朴秀荣低头无言地看了她的厚底凉鞋一眼，一步上前从背后撑住几乎要掉出掌心的罐子，轻轻一推又把醬放了回去。  
不费吹灰之力的动作让朴秀荣得以看到裴珠泫狼狈费劲的咬牙，她那双多少人沉沦的眼眸又瞪了过来。怒气没法在高冷下冷却，只能酝酿成现在这股不断从喘息冒出的热流。她用年龄编织成强大的战袍，她用经验跟圆滑打造出无懈可击的一举一动都变成现在一个瞪眼里的气恼──这让她看起来好娇小，好委屈。  
「抱歉，我没发现妳的鞋子不好踩。」  
裴珠泫轻声一哼不想再理人，朴秀荣理亏不再说话。跟著又到下一区零食区。她拿过一包康涩琪交代要的玉米片，还有自己想吃的肉干。裴珠泫没有出声阻止，眼睛连看都不看她一眼。  
「欧尼，这个艺琳说这个美国口味的洋芋片很好吃，妳要不要吃吃看。」  
裴珠泫还是继续盯着前面，直到朴秀荣把两包洋芋片丟进推车里，她才脚步一顿，「只能买一包。」她冷硬的说。  
「两包特价啊。」  
「买太多谁吃？妳吃两包？」  
「一包给椰。」  
看起来裴珠泫是懒得理她了，话都不回，先是丟一包无糖燕麦进推车，又站在茶和咖啡包的那列挑选两款不同茶包，才推著车慢吞吞地到收银台排队。她们的食物经费都存在一张卡里，由裴珠泫保管。也没有算哪一包是多少钱谁又该多付钱，大家各自有分寸，也都愿意分享食物，自然可以保持和平又简单的付帐方式。  
提著塑胶袋离开超市，裴珠泫的脸色稍微好看几分，依然没有多看一眼、多说一句。她们走一块原先应该过於惹人注目，但一前一后又把步调融入首尔的冷漠和快速，她们好像普通的陌生人走得连贯，沉默之中只有不断埋头往前一途。  
直到裴珠泫突然转向，朴秀荣有些意外的顿住脚步。「欧尼？妳要去哪里？」  
裴珠泫没有回答，沿着跟宿舍不同方向的路走了几个街口，错愕之中朴秀荣不知道该如何开口，只能紧紧跟著娇小的女人大步往前。  
直到眼前出现那家珍珠奶茶店的招牌。队伍大概排三四个人左右，还算是不会太久的人潮范围。她们自然而然地跟在后头排队，安分守己的像是普通不过的上班族下班慰劳自己的辛劳。  
「要买给承完欧尼吗？」朴秀荣问。  
裴珠泫看着饮料店的招牌，「涩琪跟艺琳应该都不会太早回来，下次再买给她们吧。」她拐了好几个弯不见正面的回答听来倨傲，「妳要喝吗？」  
几乎没有犹豫，她低头回：「不了。」  
比等待超市店员切肉还要寂寥的排队过程，朴秀荣已经放弃躲避与路人对眼的可能性，她几乎就在发呆之后的回神中发现对街的一个招牌。亮光过强有点刺眼，白底黑字和传统的韩国图腾。  
「妳要买年糕，等下我们去对面买。」  
裴珠泫清冷的嗓音在前方响起，「那家还不错吃，是用妳喜欢的那种醬。」  
闻言一瞬间心里一阵热，朴秀荣不知道现在自己的表情究竟如何。她该为裴珠泫用温柔当回马枪感动吗？还是她可以用什么话语做回击？可是为什么呢？她怎么老是想回击这个年长五岁的女人？这个说话温婉客观的女人在她面前总是这么暴躁，实际上如此躁动的她这么娇小根本没法搆到橱柜最上层。  
站在相反面的自己──就算撇除身高，她的躁动下却是平静，但即使如此完全倒反过来，她竟然还是站在这个可笑的甜饮队伍里跟著她排队。  
她想她该说些什么来挽回一些尊严。例如：

「我明明没有认错那罐放在架子上的醬。」  
「那个没有加大豆，错了。」

谁都没能赢过永无止尽的战争，只能，一直继续争斗下去，你死我活。  
我活。就是要斗着妳我才像活着。


	5. 站在主视觉之中的晕眩

5\. 站在主视觉之中的晕眩

仿佛在旷野中央，裴珠泫想，像是整片天空都星辰都聚焦在自己身上。她被看得浑身发烫，如同站在春意盎然中脱队的那一只蝴蝶，她被猎人捕捉、被猎人的眼睛钉在木板上成为标本。  
光是孙承完如此的注视，那双眼眸的每一分专注，裴珠泫都觉得自己要燃烧起来。  
「要喝吗，欧尼？」孙承完手里拿着一杯经纪人带回来的珍珠奶茶，笑着一手扶著吸管拿进嘴边。裴珠泫在吸管边缘就能闻到浓腻的甜味。低头小心翼翼的含着吸管网上吸了一口，不禁紧皱起眉头。  
「太甜了。」甜得呛鼻，裴珠泫看她还是喝得津津有味，不禁低声责备，「这不能常喝。」  
「我知道啊。」孙承完诚实的说着，有点可惜地看着手上的塑胶杯，「但是偶尔喝一次也好，心情会变好。」  
她有些强行的把孙承完紧盯着茶杯的脸捧起来，「泡茶加牛奶不也很好吗？妳看，在家里就可以做到。」  
不是茶的问题。孙承完有点着急地说：「可是珍珠......。」  
「珍珠吃多真的会消化不良，该克制。」  
孙承完原本想要辩驳的坚决瞬间消融，她眼睛瞬间失落的缩成黑洞，变成裴珠泫捉摸不到的失落。  
「先从茶开始吧。」  
裴珠泫在哀求跟期待的视线里跃跃欲试，「我去给妳买茶包，煮给妳喝，妳觉得如何？」  
只有她们在家，承诺可以许得天大，即使本质只是鸿毛一样轻而无用。  
「好吧。」  
孙承完顺从的回答让她觉得自己手里好像捧著宇宙，她又开始轻飘飘的骄傲起来。  
被摆在世界中心真好啊。，在另一个人身上留下自己的任性多好。裴珠泫忍不住低头用嘴唇去碰孙承完的发顶。

蝴蝶幻想是荊棘被驯服著依赖自己。尖刺扎著翅膀，美丽的蝴蝶在一阵晕眩中梦到天堂的自己被爱着又被恨著、恨著又爱着好多好多蝴蝶。而她也是其中一只，从未在洪流中走散。

她是爱情标本上最美丽的主视觉。


	6. 听说我们相处得很好

6\. 听说我们相处得很好

金艺琳看到康涩琪坐在餐桌前吃洋芋片的时候，脑袋一转又把问句吞回去。客厅里的气味有点复杂，伯爵茶的佛手柑清香，隐约熟悉的辣醬味。眼睛注意到厨房水槽边正在沥干的粉红色马克杯跟白瓷盘与筷子，她随意地坐到沙发上开电视，精神却放在失速的思绪之中。  
看向还在吃的康涩琪，她说：「欧尼，妳那包洋芋片也吃太久了。」才没几片竟然也吃了快一小时。  
「妳给的我吃完了啊，这是刚刚承完给我的。」  
「承完欧尼？」  
「对啊，不知道她哪里买的，自己不吃又给我吃。」康涩琪说完后有点无奈的说，「然后妳也不吃也丟给我。」  
她摆摆手表示拒绝，「前阵子吃太多，腻了。」扫视周围紧闭的房门跟只有康涩琪的厨房，她问：「其他人呢？」  
「大概都在房间里吧？」康涩琪边滑手机边随意回应。  
「喔。」  
电视的广告声嘶力竭地推销产品，百般寂寥的闪着强光，接这便是深夜的肥皂剧。电视里扑朔迷离的爱情纠葛看起来都像是肤浅的童话故事，金艺琳不自觉轻笑一声，摇摇头又关掉电视。  
「我要回房了。」  
「不看电视吗？」  
「不看。」金艺琳缓步走到康涩琪身边，低头看着这个姊姊的随遇而安，又想到背后各自心照不宣的付出、故做镇定的狂烈和温良蜇伏的焦急，她捧住康涩琪的脸，拨开浏海在额头轻轻一吻。

「我们的生活比起来有趣很多不是吗？」


End file.
